


We Have A...Little Problem Here

by Destiel_12



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_12/pseuds/Destiel_12
Summary: Dean and Sam, along with my OC, Aricka Winchester, all get de-aged to their teen/child years. It's up to Cas, Gabe, and Jack to find a cure while dealing with all the memories that surface during this process.





	1. Prologue

(Okay, so this is my first work on this fanfic. Please give it lots of love!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(TW: mentions of child abuse.)  
"Please..no...leave me alone... DEAN!" 18 year old Aricka Winchester shouts, opening her eyes, sinking back in her bed in relief. It was just a dream. A bad dream, granted, but just a dream. She looks around the room, flicking on her phone flashlight to double check that it wasn't real and that she was indeed in her room, not stuck in some foster home.  
Dean comes in at that point, gun drawn and a steely expression on his face. "What happened?" he demands. Aricka sighs, and swings her legs over the side of her bed.  
"Nothing, Dean, just a nightmare," she replies. "You can go back to bed. I'm sorry I woke you up." Dean's expression softens, and he goes to sit by her, putting his gun away.  
"I would've woke up, anyway. So, what's eating at you, kid?" he asks, nudging her shoulder. She gives a dry laugh.  
"The same old nightmare-I'm back in that torture chamber of a foster home, barely eating, bruises dotting my skin," Aricka hugs herself at that point. "I wake up right as the old man starts beating me, though." she leans against him. "But it's just a dream. I know that, now."  
"Now? You mean there was a point you couldn't?"  
"Wasn't there a time you couldn't differentiate the difference between your dreams and reality?"  
"..." Dean was silent for a few minutes, before nodding.  
"That's how it was with me." she continues. "Anyway, I think I'm going back to sleep," she says with a yawn. "G'night Dean. See you in about-" she looks at her phone again. "Three or four hours." Dean smiles at her and helps her pull her blankets up over her shoulders.  
"Night sis. Hope you have better dreams this time around."


	2. Jack, I'm Scared!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so after that cutesy little prologue, things start to get messy...  
> A witch hunt ( I know, I know, cliche) leads to Ariicka being put in danger, and inevitably causes all three siblings to be de-aged.  
> Dean-is the youngest (surprise!) at 4.  
> Sam-middle child at 6.   
> Aricka-is the oldest at 10.

*The next day*  
"Dean, help!" Aricka yells as the witch backs her into a corner. She knew she shouldn't have checked on Jack, but he'd been hurt! "Jack!" she cries, as the witch looms over her.  
"I will be the one to end Aricka Winchester!" the witch cackles as she starts chanting in a foreign language. Aricka lets out a cry of pain, and Cas comes over to gank her. "C-Cas!" she cries-and why does her voice sound so high? "Cas, I'm hurt!" he helps her stand.  
"You are more than just hurt-you seem to be significantly younger." Aricka could feel her face pale, and she looks down at her hands, before grabbing her phone.   
Sure enough, a ten-year-old version of her face stared back at her. "N-no," she whispers. "Why?" Jack comes over, and she flushes at the sight of him looking at her. "Jack, I'm scared," she stammers and runs to hug him. She waited for him to recoil, to push her away, but he didn't. Instead, Jack pulled her closer, and ran his fingers through her hair, and rubbed circles on her back.   
"Cas? Aricka? JACK!" a scared four-year-old voice yelled. "Sammy! Gabe!" Aricka looked toward the sound, and gasped-the spell didn't just affect her, but Dean too?  
"Dean!" she exclaims and runs over to him. "It's okay, Dean. We're here." this Dean looked nothing like her brother-but when he looked up at her, Aricka grinned-at least his eyes are still green. "Sam and Cas are here. So are Gabe and Jack. We didn't leave you." Dean keeps looking at her with those big eyes. "C'mere," she invites and pulls him in for a hug like Jack did for her.  
"Well, we found Aricka and Dean, but where is Sam?" Jack asks. Both siblings stiffen, and Aricka stands up, now holding a silent Dean. She vaguely remembered Sam telling her about Dean not talking for a year after the fire-that was when he was four. So it made sense now.   
"You rang for a Sasquatch?" Gabe's voice rang, catching their attention. He also had someone in his arms-that someone was Sam! Oh no, not him too? Aricka thought. But her frusturation over them being small was drowned in her relief at seeing them again.  
"Gabe! Sammy!" she walks over to them, Dean now very interested in her necklace. "Wait-why are the three of us small, and not you three?"  
"I bet they thought it'd be a nice cause of chaos," Gabe says with a wink. "Three midgets, three adults-I'd say we got it covered. But, we do need to find a cure, right little Miss Sunshine?" Aricka nods, making Gabe almost laugh at the sight of her-she was struggling severely with holding Dean, but if he knew her, Dean wouldn't be leaving her sight for a while.


	3. A Car Drive and A Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is driving the Impala, Gabe is playing Disney-and Aricka has a question.

(Brace yourself for cuteness...not only does Aricka get a build a bear, but she convinces Jack to make one with her!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aricka was a little unnerved by how quiet the Impala was. Normally, Dean's music would be blaring, or Dean and Sam would be talking, while she listened to her own music. Or she'd be sleeping. But right now, she was being a human car seat for Dean until they could buy one. "Cas?" she asks, hating how quiet her voice was-she remembered not really speaking, but was her voice really that soft as a kid?  
Said angel looks at her in the mirror. "Yes, Aricka?" he asks, a small smile on his face.  
"Can we listen to some music?" Cas smiled a little bigger at that. This was a side of Aricka he normally didn't see-the wide-eyed, sweet, smiling girl who was currently in the back seat.   
"What do you want to hear?" he asks.  
"I bet the radio doesn't have Disney, does it?"  
"No, but I can fix that," Gabe pipes up, and snaps his fingers. Aricka's eyes widen as her favorite Disney song, "Part of your World," from the Little Mermaid, began playing quietly, so it didn't disturb her two now-little brothers.   
"How'd you know...?"  
"I told him," Jack answers with a smile-he had Sam in his lap. "Was that alright?" she smiles at her-well, before she de-aged he was her-boyfriend. But right now he was just her friend, since he was older than her.  
"Yeah. Did you tell him that I also like Newsies?"  
"He sure did-want to listen to that?" Aricka nods eagerly, and the trumpet opening of the Overture began to play. Her smile could rival the sun, Gabe thought, when you made her happy.   
"Gabe, when we go shopping-um, I have a request." Aricka says, deciding it was now or never.  
"Name it, kiddo."  
"You see-I always wanted a Build A Bear when I was younger. I'd see kids at school with them and well-I-"  
"Do you want to make one at the mall?" he asks. She nods.   
"Please?"  
"Sure thing," he replies, and winks at her again.


End file.
